


house of cards

by princerumati



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bloodplay, Drama & Romance, M/M, Rape, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: se está derrumbando de nuevo, un castillo de naipes con nosotros dentro✨





	1. dark side

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: bloodplay, violación, underage.
> 
> Pareja: Illumi x Gon

**Sumario:**  bienvenido a mi lado oscuro, pequeño Gon.

**Pareja:**  Illumi x Gon

**Advertencia** : bloodplay, violación, underage.  
  


_**DARK SIDE** _   
  
  
  
  


Es fascinante de maneras inexplicables, los gemidos de dolor llenan sus oídos de una forma maravillosa, calando tan profundo en él y llamando a esa parte que no tiene límites. Le gusta, lo adora y entiende, finalmente, a Hisoka cuando dice que es una diamante en bruto.

Bueno, quizás su amigo/ conocido se refería a otra cosa, pero daba igual...los dos coincidían en un mismo punto: Gon Freecss era perfecto para sus retorcidas mentes.

—¿Te duele?— le pregunta de forma desinteresada, fría como solo Illumi Zoldyck podía ser, mientras un dedo se adentra en su virgen y, por consecuente, apretado interior. El menor solo puede gemir del dolor, las heridas en su pecho no terminan de sangrar, y el ardor ante la intrusión en su ano lo tienta a caer en la inconsciencia, no lo hace. Lucha contra eso y mira con fuego en sus ojos a su captor, las cadenas en sus manos crujen por la fuerza que empaña en querer arrancarlas en la pared. El mayor no se inmuta, pero una emoción casi imperceptible pasa por sus orbes llenos de oscuridad. Satisfacción. —Te dolerá aún más— advierte, sin ser una advertencia como tal, sino una afirmación. Dos dedos más se abren paso en su caluroso interior y grita, dejando que resuene en toda la habitación. Las lágrimas salen de sus pardos fanales y se sienten frías contra sus ardientes mejillas, convirtiéndose en un pequeño alivio en ese infierno.

Un líquido recorre sus muslos, sabe sin mirar qué es sangre. Los tres dedos arremeten en su interior de manera rápida y profunda, abriendo todavía más su músculos, expandiéndolos hasta el punto de que sólo es dolor y sollozos. —Me gustas, Gon...serás mío— lo dice como si fuera un hecho, sin ninguna emoción en su voz y el menor no sabe cómo refutarle aquello.

Illumi quita sus dedos de su interior, viéndolos cubiertos de sangre, su cabeza cae para un costado. No lo muestra, pero está confundido. —Oh, esto no debería pasar— analiza sus dedos y luego a Gon, viendo que el rostro del chico está escondido en la almohada y su cuerpo está temblando, su culo en pompa se encuentra enrojecido. Las marcas de la fusta son claras, rasgó la piel.

De su traje saca otra aguja y comienza a trazar un camino desde su nuca sudada para bajar suavemente hacia abajo, abriendo otra herida más grande, pasando por los demás cortes en su espalda. Termina una vez llega a la parte baja de su espalda. Tira la aguja.

Saca su erección de sus pantalones y lo alinea en la maltratada entrada de Gon. —Eres mío— con esa frase tan fría, semejante a un tempano de hielo, lo penetra. No es suave, de una manera ruda embiste hasta lo profundo y el menor llora aún más alto y le grita que se detenga.

—¡No!¡No...ah!— el hombre hace oídos sordos y se inclina, lamiendo la sangre en la espalda del chico, toma el pene del chico y lo masturba de manera rápida y seca, mientras que entra y sale sin darle un respiro, es salvaje, se deleita de las súplicas del otro y de los gemidos de dolor.

—Eres mío— los músculos anales se aprietan a su alrededor y sabe que el chico se ha corrido, mancha su mano. Gon se deja llevar por la oscuridad y se desmaya, una salida para aquella tortura.

Illumi lo penetra unas cuantas veces más y antes de correrse muerde el hombro del chico, marcándolo como suyo.

—Bienvenido a mi lado oscuro, pequeño Gon— marcando el principio de una relación insana.  
  



	2. house of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se está derrumbando de nuevo, un castillo de naipes con nosotros dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua x Gon x Hisoka
> 
> Nop, no hay trio.
> 
> Ésta historia surgió de otra historia de ellos que no continuaron y me di el privilegio de hacerla a mi manera, pero por si algún motivo la retoman, pueden encontrarla en fanfiction.net y darle su amor, se llama "Cazador, ¿cazado?"
> 
> Hay un guiño a un diálogo de Kuroshitsuji y partes de doujinshis.

 

 

 

 

 

**HOUSE** **OF** **CARDS**

 

 

 

 

 

 

El morocho ve como su mejor amigo se acerca a la intrusa y hablan entre ellos como si guardaran un secreto...un secreto que él no parece ser el adecuado para guardar. Su corazón dolió al ver esa cercanía en ellos, dejándolo atrás. Veía como con cada paso ellos se adelantaban más y reían como si nada como si estuvieran mucho mejor sin Gon. Probablemente era verdad, terció.  
Habían conocido a la niña hace una semana y parecía que se había ganado el corazón del albino, olvidándose de Gon.  
El pelinegro admitía que aquello dolía más porque sentía cosas por Killua y verlo tan bien hablando con alguien que no fuera él, dolía demasiado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shin mira de reojo hacia él, pero no hace amague de invitarlo, más bien se pega todavía más a Zoldyck como una garrapata. Killua no hace nada por alejarla y se sonroja, lo cuál hace que el golpe en su corazón sea duro de asimilar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suspira entristecido y cansado, estaba harto de la situación que lleva extendiéndose cada vez más todos los días. Se da la vuelta y vuelve por el camino que han trazado, dejando atrás a los tórtolos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

No sabe cuánto se ha alejado de ellos, se ha infiltrado en calles tratando de que no creyeran que era tan estúpido de sólo volver por dónde vinieron. Recorrió lo suficiente como para sentir que estaba seguro y poder llorar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Algo en su interior le dice que ellos dos ya se han besado y eso hace que todo duela un poco más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con Killua no eran más que amigos, hasta sabía que el albino lo consideraba así, no debía de molestarse en que él siguiera su propio camino porque era normal para su amigo...encontrar el amor...explorar ese sentimiento...incluso si no era con él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vaya, eso no hacía que el trago fuera fácil de tragar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Huir fue la respuesta más cobarde que pudo encontrar...pero Gon sabía que aquella chica sería importante para Killua...lo suficiente para olvidarse de él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gon podía hacer lo mismo, dejarlo ir y seguir su camino.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Una mirada sorprendida reconoció al adolescente lloroso, viendo propicio acercarse y dejar de ocultar su presencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gon Freecss amplió sus orbes al percatarse del aura de alguien que conocía bien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Mi manzanita verde...— comentó con voz cantarina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Hisoka— fue lo único que pudo decir evitando su mirada porque no quería que lo viera tan débil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—¿A qué debo tan débil y patética expresión?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bueno, su intento no dio muchos frutos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Una basura en el ojo— comenzó a rascar su nuca, avergonzado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Sí, claro— lo miró suspicaz, sabiendo de quién era la culpa, lo sabía mucho antes de que el niño frente a él lo supiera. —Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?— el morocho se tensó, pero no emitió palabra dándole la razón. —Ah— suspiró un poco divertido con la situación. —¿Te confesaste y te rechazó?— intentó suponer, Gon se encogió un poco más en su lugar, dudó si contarle o no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—No, ni siquiera he llegado a hacerlo y él ya ha tomado su decisión— finalmente voto por la honestidad, quizás sí lo decía sería más fácil de asimilar. —Ha elegido a otra persona.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hisoka se rió y se acercó todavía más al pequeño, rozando los límites del espacio personal, el adolescente ni siquiera se percató de aquello dándose cuenta de la sensación de vacío que tuvo cuando dijo aquellas palabras en voz alta. —Es inútil tratar con alguien como él, no puede corresponder a tus sentimientos— mintió, su aliento caía en su cuello y oreja, estremeciendo al menor. —Cree que con tratarte como alguien importante es suficiente pero eso, a la larga, te hará daño...— fue como una serpiente clavando su veneno en su corazón. — ¡Qué cruel!— tomó en brazos al niño que estaba llorando por lo dicho. —¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir que ya no era suficiente? Aquella relación que solo se basa en el sentimentalismo...y tus lágrimas tan patéticas, tan hermosas pero que te hacen ver tan débil...

 

 

 

 

 

 

—No... lo...sé— su respiración es entrecortada. — Sólo duele... mucho...ya no...quiero sentirme... débil— abrazo al hombre mayor que también se aferró a su cuerpo, correspondiendo el abrazo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Gon, sólo se una cosa...— su voz sonaba tan atrayente, todo lo que decía parecía tener sentido, quizás era por el dolor en su corazón que Gon no podía ver más allá de eso. Estaba bailando con el diablo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—¿Cuál?— el chico buscó su mirada, queriendo saber qué era, confiando plenamente en la...¿persona equivocada?

 

 

 

 

 

 

—La forma de liberarte momentáneamente de ese dolor— besó su frente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Pero...

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Aunque lo llames con todas tus fuerzas, él no se dará la vuelta— el menor se quedó en silencio y asintió, dejando que el otro le mostrará cómo desaparecer el dolor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quizás era una decisión estúpida refugiarse en alguien como Hisoka pero...¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía nada que perder. Lo había perdido todo sin haber comenzado, ¿podría perder más? No lo creía posible.

Estar en los brazos del mago se sentía tan bien, cada parte del cuerpo fuerte y grande tiraba de él, como un imán sujetando todo lo que pensó que estaba roto, esa calidez que no sabía que un hombre como el que lo tenía entre sus brazos podría tener.

Estaba lejos de ser correcto...pero se sentía tan bien.

 

[.]

 

 

 

 

 

Llegaron a un departamento desprovisto de algún objeto que mostrara quién era el dueño. No vio mucho del camino, se dejó guiar hasta llegar a una cama grande y ser dejado allí.

 

 

 

 

 

Hisoka miró al pequeño que se veía mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba, haciendo que la paciencia se fuera poco a poco... queriendo tenerlo debajo de él, gimiendo y llorando, pidiendo más. Fue rápido cuando se acercó como un león a su presa y se colocó encima del menor, comenzando a besar sus mejillas mojadas y lamer aquellas patéticas lágrimas legítimas de un corazón roto.

 

 

 

 

 

Hisoka se pregunto si él podía repararlo con el tiempo, un pensamiento estúpido y sin una base, él no tenía experiencia en nada que no tenga que ver en las maneras de matarte de un solo golpe.  
Sus labios se rozaban y el hombre miró si había alguna clase de negación pero lo que vio en aquellos orbes chocolates fue determinación...Gon estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a Killua, justo como el albino había hecho con él. Y eso, aún así, tan destrozado...lo excito, antes parecía rendido, pero todavía guardaba algo de su estúpida personalidad, Killua no le había podido quitar aquello...aquello que le hacía irresistible para sus ojos.

  
Gon era como un fénix, apostaba a decir que mucho mejor que aquella ave, no importaba la situación...aquel niño siempre resurgía de las cenizas con osadía, con la voluntad de acabar con aquello que lo había derrotado.

Moría por saber si, cuando su manzanita madurará, pasaría lo mismo.

 

 

 

No lo pensó mucho cuando sus labios se unieron y profundizo el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, jugó con aquella lengua inexperta lo suficiente como para que el menor se quedará sin aliento. El suficiente tiempo como para fascinar y obsesionar a Hisoka con aquel sabor. El chico respondía de manera tímida, inexperta, movía su boca tratando de imitar la del mayor, hasta que Hisoka pasó su lengua en sus labios y Gon, se perdió. -Abre tu boca-le murmuro de forma sensual, de manera que el chico no podía negarse a eso. Gon estaba sumido en las nuevas sensaciones y quería zambullirse aún más. Al cumplir su orden, el contacto de labios se renovó y Hisoka adentró su lengua, de forma lenta para después ir en ascenso, queriendo saborear cada resquicio de su cavidad, de forma sutil, la lengua contraria le respondió, tomándolo por sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Gon imitaba sus mismos movimientos, explorando su lengua, de una forma similar a la que él hacia segundos atrás. Aprendía rápido y el mayor sintió que podía perder aún más la razón solo por eso.  
Hisoka se aprovechó, lamiendo su boca, saciando el hambre que tenía de aquella manzana verde. Una mano se coló entre sus piernas rasgando sus ropas. Estaba desesperado por aquel pequeño niño.

 

 

Gon Freecss era un pequeño provocador, los labios del morocho hicieron presión en los suyos, un breve contacto, mordió sus labios. El mayor jadeó al sentir el dolor que rápidamente la lengua del menor se encargó de quitar, para luego chupárselo y succionar. Eso era suficiente para Hisoka, su polla dolía contra sus pantalones. Ese beso le hizo estremecer, sacudió sus cimientos, el menor inundaba su boca de besos.

 

 

 

Rasgó las ropas del niño, impaciente, podía esperar a que creciera para luchar pero ahora...ahora solamente quería follarlo duro.

 

 

 

Desliza sus labios por el pezón rosado y pequeño, chupando repetidas veces, haciendo que Gon respondiera a ello tomándole de los cabellos para que se quedará allí. Su cuello cae hacia atrás y sus caderas se levantan, dejando que el mayor sienta la erección del morocho. -¡Aaah!- sale de su garganta, amando lo que el pelirrojo hace en su piel. Muerde el pezón y tira del otro. -¡Aaah, sí!- el mayor sonríe contra su piel, al parecer le encantaba el dolor. Lo vuelve hacer una y otra y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas de frustración llenan sus orbes pardos porque siempre que está cerca de correrse, Hisoka se lo impide.

 

 

 

Sus besos van descendiendo por su sudorosa piel, el pecho de Gon sube y baja de manera errática y sus mejillas están imposiblemente rojas, lamidas a su lampiño estómago que tiembla al sentirlo y se arquea víctima de la más baja lujuria. Las manos de Gon le detienen, están en su pecho, se retuercen queriendo también que él esté desnudo. Hisoka sonríe de manera lasciva, cumpliendo el deseo de su manzanita, se quita el traje, dejando su pecho descubierto, mostrando su increíble paquete de ocho. El morocho ya había visto aquello pero la sensación era muy distinta a la de aquella vez... completamente. Desconocía la sensación, pero se sentía muy caliente y quería tocar y tocar. Su cuerpo era una persona distinta en este momento.

 

Nuevamente, Hisoka se colocó encima de él, agarrándolo de las pantorrillas y estirándolas, teniendo una perfecta vista de su pequeño pene erecto y su rosado ano virgen. Su lengua relamió sus labios ante apetitosa vista.

 

 

—¿Deberíamos empezar con la parte divertida~?— le sonrió mientras canturreaba. El morocho se abstuvo de responder, la sensación y la curiosidad queriendo saciarse le ganaron más. Hisoka no esperaba respuesta, iba a tomarlo quisiera o no. Con eso dicho, lame sus dedos y frota la entrada del menor, es leve pero eso no evita que el chico se estremezca y retuerza en sus manos, tan sensible. —Tan pequeño— aprecia ese agujero rosadito y estrecho, lo sabe con sólo verlo. Apretará su polla de una manera satisfactoria, desea romperlo y sacar sangre...lo hará, quiere hacerlo. —Voy a joderte tan fuerte— y con esa promesa besa cada nalga y poco a poco mete su dedo dentro, haciendo que Gon gima ante la intrusión. Toma la pequeña polla y la masajea de manera que el chico no se quede con el dolor y sienta un poco de placer. Gime quedó y su pecho sube y baja con el placer, la relajación. Para eso, toma el pene en su boca y le da una mamada, Gon lo toma de los cabellos ido. Totalmente perdido. Hisoka siente como los anillos de su culo se ciñen a su dedo y el lucha para que su dedo anular vaya todo el camino hasta el último nudillo.

—¡Mmmmhm! — jadea el menor, boqueando y cuando el dedo se curva tocando la próstata, grita de deleite. Se corre tan rápido, llenando la boca de Hisoka quién se lo traga sin dudarlo, demostrando la inexperiencia en esa área.

Dios, Hisoka quiere follarlo duro. Ahora. — Eres un buen chico— otro dedo y ésta vez los abre como tijeras, Gon está en una nube así que a penas se queja del dolor o molestia. Hisoka lo abre y da vuelta sus dedos dentro, está impaciente, así que cuando pone el tercer dedo, lo único que hace es follarlo con ellos, tocando la próstata mientras que con la otra mano baja sus pantalones liberando su polla larga, gorda y venosa, Gon no lo ve, sus párpados están cerrados por el cansancio y eso es bueno para el mago. —Voy a poner esto dentro de ti ahora— le avisó, sin ser realmente una. Su decisión no importaba. Apoya la ancha cabeza en ese virginal orificio, que parece  abrirse con deseo cuando sus dedos se van, él sonríe, sabiendo que gritara de dolor. Lo puede presentir y una sensación electrizante lo recorre de pies a cabeza. — te golpearé, moviéndome dentro y fuera una y otra vez hasta que mi forma sea quemada en tu cuerpo— y sin dudar un segundo más, penetra estirando el anillo de músculos dejando pasar la pesada polla.

Gon abre los ojos y grita fuerte tal y como Hisoka lo predijo, deleitando sus oídos. No se detiene, va hasta el fondo de una estocada, moviendo el pequeño cuerpo. Su forma llena todo su culo, lo aprieta, el olor a sangre es lo primero que huele y lame sus labios. Ve con profundo placer las lágrimas de Gon, sus mejillas rojas y como su vientre forma un pequeño bulto, lo que quiere decir que está rebalsado de su  verga. No se mueve, espera a que el chico se tranquiliza mientras reparte besos en su cuerpo y lo masturba suavemente.

No es tan malo.

No sabe cuánto los gemidos de dolor se vuelven gemidos de gozo pero pronto tiene a Gon balanceando sus caderas para que el pelirrojo empiece con un ritmo lento y calmado, siente como su polla sale y entra de manera tortuosa a ese estrecho canal.

—¡Ah, ah, ah, His-¡Aaah!— jadea su nombre, el mayor le da la vuelta, poniéndolo de rodillas, lo agarra de su culo con ambas manos y le da palmadas para luego colocarlas en sus caderas, aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas hundiendo hasta las bolas en ese agujero.

—Escucha, Gon, los vergonzosos sonidos que tú culo hace mientras me chupa dentro— comenta sin recular el movimiento, la cama chirría con el peso, con la oscilación, con la fuerza de la pelvis de Hisoka que no deja de enterrarse en lo profundo del menor.

Con cada embestida, Gon da un alarido de dolor y placer. Los bordes de su entrada ardían con semejante polla llenándolo. Hisoka muerde cada tramo de piel y el menor solamente es gemidos y gritos.

Le encanta.

Hisoka está tan cerca del orgasmo pero lo retiene, queriendo seguir viiolando esa abertura, perforándola hasta que Gon se quedará sin voz.

Después de veinte embestidas más, gruñe su orgasmo, el morocho siente el semen caliente y espeso acumularse en su entrada, quemando sus entrañas, no sabe cuántas veces se ha corrido pero lo hizo más de dos veces. Lo sabe, lo sabe...se desvanece.

 

 

[.]

  
—Nh...Gon, sí— sus manos se aferran a su pequeña cintura, apretujándola hasta el punto de dejar las marcas de sus grandes manos. De todas formas, no le importa, eso no tiene importancia cuando el interior caliente de su manzanita quiere ceñirse a su forma y lo chupa hacia adentro con hambre. Tan estrecho.  
—Tienes mucho talento para esto, Gon— vuelve a entrar hasta el fondo, hipnotizado por ese cuerpo que le cantaba como sirena.

—Mmhn...

—Estás haciendo que me venga tanto dentro de ti, puede que tengas un bebé— está delirando sin duda, pero era por Gon y su cuerpo.

—Mmhn...¡ah, ah, ah!

—Sí tenemos un bebé probablemente valdrá la pena matarlo cuando crezca— maldición, quiere llenarlo con más semen hasta que Gon solamente sea un lío de ello.—¿Quieres a mi bebé, Gon?— la cama no deja de sonar, la cabecera no deja de chocar contra la pared, le gusta follar a Gon con toda su violencia.

[.]

El teléfono del menor suena de manera estridente, Gon ignora aquello, concentrado en como el grueso pene lo perfora repetidas veces haciendo que pierda la razón de una forma placentera. Hisoka le pasa el aparato y se lo pone en la oreja.

-Es tu amigo...- le comenta, sin dejar de follarlo.

-¡¿Gon, dónde estás?! -la voz de Killua sonaba desesperada en su oído pero Gon no podía concentrarse en nada más que el grueso pene hundido hasta la empuñadura en su interior, se sentía lleno, tan lleno como nunca pudo sentirse antes. No contesta y lo único que sale de su boca son gemidos.

—¡Ah, ah, más, más!— nadie dice nada del otro lado por un segundo y la voz confundida de Killua se oye.

—¿Gon?— el mago le quita el teléfono y lo pone en altavoz. Se mueve más rudo dentro de Gon y éste grita.

—¡Aaaagh, Hiso-aaah!

-Has perdido- le dice Hisoka, mientras sus empellones se hacen más fuertes, haciendo que Gon gima su nombre una y otra vez, gustándole eso más que nada. -Ahora es mi nombre el que sale de su boca- y cortó.

—¡Hisoka, Hisoka!— jadea obediente.

[.]

 

\- Nnn...mmm- gimió, la polla de Hisoka se sentía tan bien, tan grande y gordo.

 

 

-¿Puedes hacer menos ruido? Estoy al teléfono- su voz era desinteresada, siguió hablando al teléfono. Su brazo estaba alrededor de la pequeña cintura del menor, sosteniendo y ayudando de vez en cuando con los sentones que Gon daba contra su verga.-Oh, estoy entrenando a mi cachorro, quizás debería castigarlo...todavía hay cosas que no aprende -se burló, la persona del otro lado le habrá dicho algo sobre otra cosa. -Si, el dinero ya está en tu cuenta.

Y corta nuevamente.

—Hisoka...tu polla es ...tan caliente— gime, mientras la saca por completo en su interior y vuelve a sentarse sobre ella, entrando por completo, arquea su espalda por el placer.

Hisoka sonríe al verlo como toda una perra hambrienta de polla. Su polla.

  
—¡Ah, ah, se siente tan bien!— su voz tiembla pero no deja de subir y bajar alrededor de esa barra de carne. —¡Mmmh ah, ah, ah!

No se detiene hasta que Hisoka de corre en su trasero.

Y lo vuelve a follar sin retirar su pene de allí.

[.]

La próxima vez que despierta, ve a Hisoka sentado en la cama jugando con sus naipes, está construyendo un castillo, supone que se debe a su Goma Bungee. Gon se acerca a él, sus cabellos están despeinados hacia abajo debido a toda la actividad física igual a los del pelirrojo.

—Esos son ustedes— le dice, poniendo la última carta para terminar el castillo. El morocho no entiende a que se refiere y el mago lo sabe con sólo ver la expresión confundida en su rostro. Sin duda, todavía es un niño, no sabe sobre las relaciones. —Killua y tu— señala el castillo y cuando el chico gira su atención hacia las cartas, ellas caen en la cama. —Ahora eres mío.

Gon Freecss estaba perdido sin duda alguna, pero tampoco se molestó en querer entender.

—Mi pequeña manzanita— el mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos, amasando su trasero e insertando un dedo dentro, tocando su semen que yacía allí. — sólo quédate hasta que la casa de naipes colapse sobre nosotros...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El motivo de mi tardanza es que estuve mirando nuevamente el anime para no hacer la historia tan OCC y esto es lo que salió de mi esfuerzo. Estoy un poco satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> Otra cosita, agregué a Kuroro, digamos que tengo una historia inconclusa con él y quiero ponerla aquí. 
> 
> Si tienen algún pedido especial, pueden escribirlo en la caja de comentarios. 
> 
> Gracias por comentar y esperar❤️
> 
> Explico la frase del final; es un guiño al motivo de Hisoka por dejar vivo a Gon en su momento, quiere decir que eso durará hasta que uno de los dos se mate. A lo que se refiere respecto a Killua es que lo que podían haber sido se derrumbó, ahora solamente serán amigos ahre


End file.
